battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuu (Uber Rare Cat)
Kuu is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by chance by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Cyber Academy Galaxy Gals and Red Busters events. She was added in the game with Kai and Coppermine in May 14th, 2014. Cat Evolves into Kuu, type γ '''at level 10. Evolves into '''Divine Kuu at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: * Insanely strong area attacks, especially against Black Enemies and Red Enemies * Great health, especially against Black Enemies and Red Enemies. * Very cheap for an uber rare Cons: * Mediocre range. * Long time between attacks. True form buffs: * Greatly increased health * Stronger attack power * Better range * Slightly shorter time between attacks * Immune to Weaken effect. Description English Version * Normal Form: Zealous user of strange witchcraft to control her staff for great damage from a distance. Strong against Black/Red enemies (Area Attack) * Evolved Form: Zealous user of strange witchcraft. Not good with men, ends with verbal abuse. Strong against Black/Red enemies (Area Attack) * True Form: Treat her like a weakling and you'll know true pain. Your apologies will only make the staff smash down harder. Strong against Red/Black (Area Attack). Strategy/Usage Although Kuu may have a long time between attacks, it doesn't really matter during most situations, just like every uber, you will need to meatshield properly for enemies to not get near her. She shines in levels with red/black enemies only if she is well protected, like Hannya, Le'Noir, Bore(if well protected) etc. Overall, Kuu is a pretty useful cat in general, because of her range(TF), her health, her attack power, and her abilities. You will find yourself using her a lot, but, of course not in every stage. Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $2800 *Chapter 2: $4200 *Chapter 3: $5600 Upgrade Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A teenage girl standing atop a cloud with 2 thrusters. Has a staff-like weapon to attack. *Evolved Form: Now in color; various object colors include different shades of red and gold, with green ribbons in the cloud. The cloud now adds a small thruster, 3 in total. The staff seems futuristic. *True Form: Skirt lifts up, her clothing covering most of her upper body shows less cleavage at the front, but the sides of her body near there are not clothed as much, her staff has a green glow at the ends, and her thrusters and clouds have a green glow as well. Trivia * This unit resembles Sun Wukong/Monkey King The Bo/Staff and the cloud riding are common traits in Wukong's portrayal. * This unit is the first Galaxy Gal to have strengths against two types of opponents. * When she throws up the staff in TF, it expands and floats higher than Daboo of the Dead Gallery Screenshot_2016-02-13-11-59-28.png|Normal form description Screenshot_2016-02-13-11-59-44.png|Evolved form description True form desc.jpg|True form description Nyanko_tournament_kuu.png Kuu Attack Animation.gif|Kuu's attack animation Kuu Type y Attack Animation.gif|Kuu Type γ's attack animation GG猿.png|9 million DL celebration, by たっぷる Kuu illust.png|by たまさん Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/106.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Koi Cat | Kai >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Resist Weaken Cats